Inu and co in greece
by Inukouleg
Summary: Inuyasha and co. get stuck in greece and have to compete in olympics to get home.rated pg for inu and kouga's mouth.
1. The beginning

Default chapter

Inuyashakougalegolas: Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters that the wonderful Rumiko Takahashi created. (Although I wish I did. Don't we all)

Happy now evil lawyers. Sticks out tongue lawyers don't notice

Lawyers (nod) turn and leave.

(Inuyasha's point of view)

"Damn when is that stupid wench coming back. Ever since she left I've been treated like the bad guy when I did nothing wrong. Grrrr She's not getting away that easily without apologizing to me."

Jumps down well.

KPOV

Completely forgotten about their fight.

(Is watching the Olympics on TV)

"Wow the Olympics are so cool now that their finally back in Greece where they started"

I wonder what it would be like if Inuyasha and Kouga went and compete in them.

Laughs "their wouldn't be any Greece to come back to after one round."

Laughs again

"I better get back to the well before Inuyasha comes to get me. Im surprised he isn't already here."

As if on cue Inuyasha appears on her windowsill

" Wench are you ready to apologize to me."

Kagome completely ignores Inuyasha and continues to watch the TV.

" Hello anybody home?" absent-mindedly waves his hand in front of Kagome face.

" What Inuyasha."

"I SAID ARE YOU READY TO APOLOGIZES TO ME YET!"

"What for Inuyasha, and what's with all the yelling im right here."

" FOR SITTING ME A MILLION TIMES BEFORE YOU LEFT!"

" Oh that. I had completely forgotten about it."

"WHAT?"

" Ok Inuyasha Im very very sorry," she said sarcastically. With a huge fake smile on her face. "Now can you lower your voice please." As she grabs her over stuffed yellow backpack.

"Feh." He said as he scooped her and her backpack up and head over to the well. Then jumps in.

MUWAHAHAHHA.

If you want to see the rest of the story Read and Review.

See that little button right their. Push it. I know you want to. Remember the more Reviews I get the

Faster I update. Flames will be used to make Smores when I get hungry. Anyway Read and

Review.

LOL

inuyashakougalegolas


	2. Inuyasha in a coffin and steaming kagome

Inuyasha in a coffin and Steaming Kagome

Inuyasha and Kagome appear on the other side of the well as Shippo comes bonding up to give Kagome a hug. She sets her bag on the ground and hugs Shippo back. Kagome sets off for Kaedes hut with Inuyasha trailing at her heels. Miroku and Sango come out of the hut.

"Welcome back Lady Kagome. Have you and Inuyasha made up yet?" asked Miroku.

" Sort of." She said as she plastered a smile on her face.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled and gave Kagome a giant hug.

Kagome smiled a genuine smile and said, "Sango you have no idea how much I missed you!"

As the girls continued to blabber about everything and anything Inuyasha being the kind man that he is said, " Now that our Jewel shard detector is back we are leaving in the morning to continue our search." And with that overly kind statement he turned on his heel and left.

Kagome to shocked to speak soon regained her composure and yelled continues sit commands and the only thing that kept her from returning home again was Sangos and Mirokus pleading and saying that he really was glad she was back and that was his own way of saying Thank you Kagome for coming back and helping us.

Kagome went inside to talk to Kaede about some more herbs and remedies as Sango went deep in the forest to help pry Inuyasha's self created coffin in the dirt.

The next morning after the normal routine of Miroku getting repeatedly slapped and hit for his pervertedness and after everyone had eaten ramen (ramen for breakfast? Oh well that's Inuyasha for you) they set out on the road once again. With Kagome riding her bike Miroku and Inuyasha running Sango ridding on Kiraras back wile Shippo was in the front basket of Kagomes bike.

More Reviews people and the updates will come faster. P.S. If you like the story please tell your friends about it so they can enjoy it as well.

LOL

Inuyashakougalegolas

P.S. REVIEW!


	3. Normal day strange well

Normal day and strange well

It started out like a normal day Kagome senses a Jewel shard and they go out to kill the lesser demon that has possession over the shard, like a rat or weasel demon. Miroku gets slapped for being a pervert and touching Sangos butt. Shippo screams for kagome when he says too much and gets pummeled by Inuyasha. Then Kagome sits Inuyasha numerous times for hurting the little kit gaining a couple of colorful phrases from Inuyasha. Which results in a shouting contest between kagome and Inuyasha continuing with a lot of tears and sits from kagome. Ah yes just a normal day for these brave adventurers in search for the jewel shards and the elusive Naraku.

" Kikyo was way more beautiful then you, always has and always will be!" Inuyasha screamed.

"I know that Inuyasha but you don't have to keep telling me. I know I may not be Kikyo and im only your jewel shard detector, but I will never be that witch. Im me Kagome and I will always be so get over yourself for once and just SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT YOU BIG JERK!" Kagome screamed as she cried.

Kagome ran off in the other direction as Inuyasha sat with a startled look on his face. He had never seen her so mad. He quickly regained his I don't care about anyone or anything pose and screamed back, "FINE SE IF I CARE!"

Kagome was to blinded by tears to notice that the well she was walking towards wasn't the bone eaters well but another one and she screamed out her frustrations about the hanyou. Inuyasha ran after her because he thought she was hurt by the way she was screaming. However they didn't notice that the well was different and was glowing before it was to late as they all got sucked into the well. Kouga heard kagome yelling and thought she was in trouble so he came running to see if she was hurt. If she was he was planning the ways he was going to beat the out of that dog turd for putting his kagome in danger. As he came running to see what was the matter he got sucked into the well with the rest of the group.

Bwahahahah. Read and Review and ill continue but only if I get 3 or more reviews, or have people begging to see the rest of it. Muwahaha. Im so cruel sorry about that just please review review.

l See the little purple but at the bottom that says "Submit Review" push it. I know

l you want to. ;)

l LOL

l Inuyashakougalegolas

V

l


	4. Welcome to greece and meet lilly

Welcome to Greece and Meet Lily

They all wake up in a pile at the bottom of the well, Miroku and Sango are all twisted and as Miroku tried to move a loud slap and pervert could be heard even a mile a way. Inuyasha had fallen on top of Kagome in the most odd fashion both automatically blushed and tried to get off her as she rubbed her head (she hit it on the fall down the well). Poor Shippo had been stepped on, kagome reached for him as she tried to get up as she saw Kouga extending a hand to help her up.

Inuyasha instantly smelled Kouga and turned around to see him picking Kagome up and helping brush her off. She thanked Kouga and tuned to the fuming Inuyasha "At least SOMEONE has manners." She said as Kouga picked Shippo and Kagome up and jumped out of the well the fuming Inuyasha at her heels. Sango and Miroku managed to climb out of the well by themselves. Just in time to hear Inuyasha and Kouga going at it.

Kouga: " How dare you put my woman in danger dog turd your in for it now!"

Inuyasha: "Anytime anywhere you mangy wolf!"

Luckily before anything worse could happen Sango noticed that it looked different around the well their was millions of olive trees and their weren't any thatch houses and their was huge whit buildings in the distance that looked to be made of stone.

Sango yelled for kagome to turn around as kagome was still trying to keep the two canines from going at it. When all of a sudden a girl appeared out of nowhere she looked to be about 15 years old and was dressed in a light blue toga with golden sandals on her feet and she was so pretty she seemed to glow.

"Um excuse me who are you?" she asked quietly.

Before anyone could answer Miroku was at her side giving her the old will you bear my child routine and receiving a shocked look on the poor girls face until Sango whacked him on the head.

"Excuse him he is just a perverted monk," Kagome answered, " What's this placed called?"

"This is Greece mam." She answered.

"Oh don't call me mam please im only about two years older than you, it makes me feel old. Oh bye the way im kagome. What's your name?"

"Lily.Whats the rest of your friends names?" she asked.

"Miroku is the perverted monk, Sango is the demon exterminator, Kouga is the wolf demon, Shippo is the fox demon, Kirara is the small cat demon and they one with dog ears is Inuyasha." Kagome stated.

"Hello." She stated as every one else mumbled a hello. " You must have traveled from far away to not know of Greece. Do you have a place to stay?"

Just then it clicked they were in ancient Greece, back to the birthplace of the Olympics.

She smiled and said, "I have heard of Greece but im sorry we have no money or a place to stay."

The little girl smiled and said that they were welcome to stay at her house until they had to leave and if they were lost they could talk to the wise woman in the village for help.

The whole group fallows lily into her house.

Ha Ha ha

Read and Review please

3 reviews me happy faster updateyou happy

LOL

inuyashakougalegolas


	5. Wise woman and contests

Wise woman and Conests

They decide to split up (after much yelling and cursing about the parings. Plus a few colorful threats to Inuyasha from Kouga about touching or being near his woman) Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kouga go take a tour of her house as Inuyasha and Kagome talk to the wise woman in the village.

The groups both set out. Inuyasha and Kagome find the wise woman and after explaining their problem she answered, " It sounds like a simple reverse contest time spell."

"What?" Kagome said.

"I said a reverse contest time spell. It sends the person or persons back in time to a place when large contests where held. It seems to me you all have to compete in our annual games. You each choose two sports and have to beat everyone else in that sport to get home.'

"Feh, that's no problem, except for maybe Shippo."

"Why don't we have Sango do one for Shippo if she agrees. Other than that I think I should do archery, swimming and diving for Shippo, Sango will do javelin toss, discuss and obstacle course for Shippo, Kouga will do the 100 meter dash and the long jump, Inuyasha you will do hand to hand combat and the sword contest, Miroku will do high jump and hurtles." Kagome decided.

"Hmmph that mangy wolf couldn't jump across a stream let alone run." Inuyasha commented.

"Inuyasha you will have to be nicer to Kouga he is part of are team and we need him to win for us or else we can't go home. So try to be a little more nice to Kouga ok." Kagome said.

Feh was all she got out of the stubborn hanyou she just sighed and went to dinner where they had promised to meet the gang back again. She was going to have to tell them what happened and what their contests were tomorrow. Lily walked in at the front of the house and said that she had prepared bathes for kagome to get changed out of their clothes and into togas so they were less conspicuous. When they were clothed and ready for dinner they started to head for the dinning room and as Inuyasha saw Kagome in her beautiful toga with her hair up he had some very perverted thought ran through his head. He quickly shook those thoughts out of his head and had to remind himself that he did **_NOT_**

under any circumstances like kagome. Kagome and the rest of their group was introduced to lilys father and mother. When they sat down Kagome explained over dinner about their perdicament and what they were competing in tomorrow. After many arguments,slappes, and continues perverts from Sango they went to bed. They had decided Sango ,kiraraand Kagome would be in one room as Miroku, Inuyasha, and Shippo were in the other room.

They all went to bed thinking about the day and about what was going to happen tomorrow.

HAHAHAHAHA

Reviewme happyfaster new chapiehappy you

REVIW Please. I know you want to know what happens next.

Will they be stuck in the past? Will Miroku be killed by Sangos bumerang and fist? Wo will they be competing against? Who put the spell on the well? Review and you find out sonner.

LOL

Inuyashakougalegolas


	6. The first contests

Hey Jen thanxs for the review it reminded me to update. Being sick with a cold and in high school is just so time consuming you forget about the little things. This ones for you, oh yeah sign your reviews so I can e- mail you when I update a new chapter. lol.

Disclaimer, I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters but I own over 100 books of all anime kinds. Plus a lot of print outs of my favorite fanfiction stories. 

Oh, from now on a virtual cookie will be sent to your e-mail address (if you leave it) when you answer my Japanese questions or leave a signed review, (so I can look up your e- mail) the answer will be at the top of each new chappie. Lol

Chapter 6

The group woke up wide-awake and ready for their first matches. They found out sadly that Kouga's run and Inuyasha's sword contest was canceled so they had to swim in the men's freestyle 1 mile swim (I know it doesn't exists but I wanted to make it seem long.) so Inuyasha and Kouga would have to be in the same contest together much to the displeasure cough cough of the two canines (wolfs are part of the canine family right?). Lily came and escorted the group to the stadium. As they approached they heard the thousands of people cheering as all of the contestants filled in.

"Ladies and gentleman I am pleased to announce the opening ceremony and the first contests of the 23rd annual contest of games."

As the emperor finished his speech a man dressed in a white tunic ran to the top of the large stars and lit the flaming arrow to symbolize the starting of the games.

"Now before we start I would like to take the time to say that your are all winners and good luck to all of you" the emperor said as he smiled. " Now the first contest will be the 1 mile men's freestyle. Will all of the contestants participating please head over th the starting point by the river, and the rest of you please go to your seats."

Kagome and the rest of their group moved up to the stands so they could cheer for their companions.

"Kagome do you think it will be alright with those two being in one contest together. You know how they are."

"Yah I know Sango ive been dreading it since they canceled the two in the same class. There may not be a Greece after we leave but hopefully it will return to normal after we leave, but if Inuyasha looses Kouga will never let him live it down."

"What about you Miroku what do you think about all this?" Sango questioned. When she noticed his gaze was lower than her face, she felt the contained anger in her build up as she screamed. "MIROKU MY FACE IS UP HERE YOU HENTAI!" she slapped him squarely across his face and he fell unconscious. Many faces turned shocked at what Sango had done.

Kagome squealed and quickly explained to Sango that she cant do that in this time because the women are supposed to be submissive to the males and unless they wanted to be screwed she would have to play it cool. Sango calmed down and reluctantly said she would try for the sake of going home. So the conscious part of the group turned back to face the lake and watch the race.

Meanwhile at the lake the emperor was explaining the rules.

"The rules are simple the river is only ½ of a mile so when you reach one end you will have to turn around and go upstream to the finish. You can swim any way you please as long as you don't purposely try to ruin another person's race. If that happens you will immediately be disqualified."

Racers take your marks.

In the mean time Inuyasha and Kouga were wishing each other good luck, yea right like that would ever happen… Inuyasha and Kouga were exchanging colorful curses and name calling before they heard the emperor say racers take your make in which they immediately took their positions, as the race was about to begin.

The emperor took his spot ready to watch the race as the announcer signaled them off.

"On your mark

Get set

GOOOO…….."

Muwahahah

Their extra long for you, but not as good as I would have liked. My muse seemed to have left me. Next time I find him im going to duck tape him to my ceiling above my computer.

Muse "eeeep"

Inuyashakougalegolas "ah there you are come here" beckons the muse with a scary twinkle in her eyes.

Runs for the muse and successfully duck tapes the muse to the ceiling.

Now then, she says after dusting off her clothes and straitening them (from the struggle the muse put up)

Don't forget to at least drop a hi and add your email address so I can send you your free virtual cookie.

The word for this chapter is….

" Kawaii"

Anyone know?

Write me.

P.S. Reviewhappy mefaster updatehappy you

Got it?

Ok ill let you get back to your happier more interesting than mine lives.

Um hello why are you still here?

This is the end of the chapter you know right?

Oh well don't forget to review I guess I don't really mind how long you stare at the end of this chapter as long as you drop a review while your at it.

LOL

Inuyashakougalegolas.


	7. A kiss

Authors Ramble:

Thank you to my few but still significant readers. I will try to update once a week probably on weekends. If it doesn't turn out well I blame it on my English teacher she wont let me read my anime anymore so my brain is being poisoned by good literature. Grr.

Anyway for those of you who guessed the Japanese word, (not many of you considering no one e-mailed me to answer the question) Kawaii means cute. Personally I think this fits the cute but somewhat annoying Shippo.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Inuyasha characters but I do own lily, (well not really since she is based on my friends name but still.)

Anyway enough wasting your time here is chapter 7.

Chapter 7 A kiss

And off they went; well most of them poor Inuyasha could only dog paddle through the water much to the dismay of the certain hanyou. Kouga was way in the lead considering he was running across the water with the help of the shards in his legs.

" Hey dog turd no reason to bow to me I already know im better than you." Kouga said while purposely stepping on the hanyou's head when he speed off making inu sink in the water.

As soon as inu got his head back out of the water he yelled back "You cheat, in a real match id rub your face in the gravel."

Because of the thought of Inuyasha holding back on him he yelled back something that he new Inuyasha would not have remembered and would make him try harder, as he lapped him. " Hey you better hurry up or have you forgotten something about the winner. They get a kiss from the person of their choice at the end and boy am I going to enjoy Kagome's kiss."

At this statement Inuyasha mentally cursed himself for not reading the rulebook they gave him.

The thought of that flea bitten wolf getting a kiss from his kagome…. wait a minuet did I just say my kagome? Oh well either way there is no way she is going to kiss him ill see to that. He thought as he mentally sped up.

They came to the final stretch as the announcer repeated a rule in case anyone forgot.

"In case any of you lucky ladies forgot the winner receives a kiss from the girl of his choice so get ready for a real showdown because our racers are nearing the finish line.

A kiss? Kagome thought. She looked forward to see Kouga almost at the finish line with a growling hanyou close at his heels. And two words came to her mind at that point.

"Oh Shit" Kagome stated with emphasis. If Kouga won she would have to kiss him. God if she did Inuyasha would try to stop him earning a death sentence for interfering in the games and then they would never be able to get home.

And sure enough right at that point Kouga finished the race first.

The announcer walked to the finish line mumbled something to Kouga the turned to announce the winner to the audience.

" The winner is Kouga, and the lucky lady for the kiss is…(more mumbling) a Miss Kagome. Will a Miss Kagome please come to the finish line to give Kouga his prize.'

Sango just realized the predicament and looked at kagome with a look of pure horror.

"Kagome, oh my gods I feel so bad for you .I hope Inuyasha doesn't kill the whole country for even offering up the idea. Please tell me you don't have to?"

"Sorry Sango if we ever want to get home I have to" Kagome said as she quietly stood straightened and started to walk to the finish line to accept her fate bravely as she could muster. She was so close to tears her greatest wish would be shattered. She had hoped that her first kiss would be with Inuyasha but she realized this could never happen because he was till hung up on Kikyo.

She walked down as all the men whistled and Kouga had that oh yah im the winner and you know it smirk as she descended the stairs and stood to look up at Kouga. While Inuyasha had a look that could kill an army with one stare and was staring straight at Kouga who seemed to not notice the stare or just was ignored it.

Kagome took a deep shattered breath as she started to recite the winner's talk to Kouga.

"Congratulations Kouga here is your wreath," she reached down and picked the wreath out of the announcer's hands and placed it on Kouga head, "and your other prize." She said as she closed her eyes took a deep breath.

While all of this was happening Inuyasha was writing a book called 1billion ways to kill Kouga for stealing a kiss from kagome but stopped as all of a sudden his breath caught and it all seemed to go in slow motion as he saw kagome bend forward to kiss Kouga he didn't realize what he was doing until it was to late and his body began to move on its own……

Ha Ha a cliffhanger.

The new word for this chapter is "Oswari", come on people you should **_really_** know this one.

Well that was sort of better than the last one but considering I keep forgetting to take the scissors away from the computer room my muse got away again. Huff it is so hard to keep track of him and all the scissors around the room.

Ugh next times I see him ill have to weld him to the ceiling maybe then he will stay put.

Well I have to go search all my closets and high places for my muses so ive got to go but before you leave don't forget to drop a review or flame or a hi or just something.

In hypnotic voice "Push the little purple button"

You know you want to.

Oh and ill change my treat sent to you each chapter. This chapter is a piece of chocolate cake for reviews or if you answer my question correctly.

Lol

Ive got to go find my muse.

Don't forget to push the button right there.

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

V 


	8. A kiss part 2

Authors rant:

Yah.

I would like to take this time to thank all of my reviewers.

Inuyasha Kouga Olympics Greece Uh oh!Ramen P.S why didn't anyone say this sucked so bad you should have told me. Anyway its much better now if you fell like fixing your brains from the horror of literature I wrote before to its more superior version now.

Lady Netiri Tobias

Jen()damson rhee

Moon-dj-rama

Fireheart

Im so very happy about my six reviewers. I thank you all and just because I made it over five reviewers im updating today.

Now my new goal is to reach double digits by my birthday.

October 6th so if you really liked it please tell your friends. It would be the greatest 14th birthday present every. Anyway thanxs again. And if any of you need storys to be reviewed feel free to give me a shout, or if you have heard of any good stories and would like to tell me im all ears. me a shout

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but I wish I could get Inuyasha as a present for my birthday. (Just for your info I did not think up the idea of Inuyasha as a present it was in one of the many storys ive read.)

Oh and the reason you all should have known Oswari, my Japanese word from last chapter, is because it means sit! thump is heard somewhere in the distance along with a few mufeled colorful word

Inuyashakougalegolas "Sorry"

Inuyasha "ill forgive you this time only because you put me first in your favorite anime boys list/ username, but only this once"

Inuyashakougalegolas "Oh thanxs" rools eyes

(Anyway thanxs Jen() for figuring it out and I hope you received your chocolate cake.)

This time for reviews/correct answers to my Japanese word/writing me/giving me a story to read/or recommending me to a friend im giving out Sundays for this chapter.



OMG ive almost wasted a whole page blabbing better get back to the story before I get stoned to death.

Chapter 8

Inuyashas POV 

Inuyasha felt his body move forward but couldn't help himself, there was no way he was going to let Kouga kiss his **kagome**. Where did that come from I wonder. He asked himself. Oh well better focus on the catastrophe ahead.

I jumped in front of Kouga without realizing what I was doing before I felt kagome's lips touch my own, not that I minded of course.

Normal POV 

Everyone gasped as they saw Inuyasha jump in front of Kouga and receive kagome's kiss instead. Since her eyes were closed she didn't notice until she looked up to see why everyone was gasping. What she saw was a very red hanyou instead of Kouga.

It took her mind a couple of seconds to register what was going on before she in turn blushed. Then for no reason at all kagome collapsed with a yelp of pain.

Luckily for Inuyasha everyone forgot about the kiss and turned to see what was wrong with kagome. She mentally told herself to thank Sango later for her helpful interlude. If Sango hadn't at that moment throw the rock and caused kagome to collapse surly the whole city would be in an uproar and they would have never been able to return home without winning the contests. She was so happy she explained it enough for her friend to understand but she made a mental note to tell her not to throw so hard.

Luck was on her side that neither demons noticed Sango throw the rock or Kouga would have snapped out of his daze and murdered Inuyasha in the cruelest way he could think of.

In the meantime both men forgot their feud to see what was wrong with kagome as they took her inside too have Lilly's mom look at her too see if they could find out what had caused her to collapse while Sango, Miroku and shippo went to finish their own contest.

Sorry couldn't think up a good ending so I need help brainstorming if anyone has any ides id love to hear them. Oh and does anyone know what a nurse or someone in Grecian times was called? Oh and should I describe Miroku's and Sango's events or just have it base mostly on Kagome Inuyasha and Kouga then the whole group.

Anyway the new word is "Ii-desu" anyone know what it is? Write me if you have the answer for the Sunday.Sorry its so short hade trouble working today. I still haven't been able to track down my muse and I personally think this story is going downhill fast. Your opinion would be greatly appreciated. When you review it seems to get me more in the creative mood but I think my problem is I keep spending to much time with my depressed friend and she is slowly sucking the creative juice out of me with her "woe is me'" speeches.

Please review for Sundays.




	9. Sit boys!

Hey, id like to thank all my reviewers. (Bounces around is so happy.) Yah 8 different reviewers. Come on people were so close to my goal. 8 down two to go.

Come on 2 more people by October 6th almost their im so close.

Ill update every story I have with a new chapter is I get ten (or more).



Fireheart

Lady Netiri

Tobias

Jen()

damson rhee

Moon-dj-rama

Meareah-the-Moon

WaKoWiThNoLiFe

Anyway read my other stories please. And the answer to my last Japanese word would be…………… "sorry'. (I think but im not sure now that I someone looked in a dictionary and couldn't find it?)

If I forgot anybody please let me know and if you did not get your Sunday for updating my last chapter give me a shout and your e-mail and ill be sure to send some ice creamy goodness.

Oh and thanxs for the golden pickle moon-dj-rama.

Anyway on with chapter 9 (yah I finally got out of my writing rut when I met a new friend/anime fanatic like me so here it is and I hope you like it)

Chapter 9

Kagome woke up to two bright pairs of eyes full of worry.

"um hey" she said as their eyes instantly brightened at the sound of her voice.

"Kagome are you feeling any better" they said in unison. Gaining a growl from both directions.

"Kagome's my woman dog turd and stop copying me

"She is not and im not copying you. Why would I want to imitate a mange wolf."

"You wanna talk this outside pup!"

"If you think you can handle me wolf."

'Outside'

The two boys were duking it out on the lawn.

Kagome managed to wobble her way outside. Man she would really have to tell sango to loosen up gees.

She was trying to figure out what to do when she rememberd that she had a nother rosary with her.

_flashback_

_Hey keade Kouga is still being a problem. Do you happen to have an extra prayer bed necklace._

_Sure Kagome._

_They she spent the rest of the day learning the spell on how to get the prayer beads around his neck._

"_Flash forward in time"_

"_Bye kagome, I hope you don't end up having to use thouse and I wish you luck, come back when you can." Said keade_

"_Use what?"inuyasha asked._

"_Nothing inuyasha" She said while smiling_

_End of flashback_

Oh, yah I still have the prayer beads.

She quickly bows her head and chants the spell, the beads glow purple and circle around kouga.

"Kouga what the F is this." Is trying to tug it off with no avail.

"Koga **Down** boy." Thump Inuyahsa goes to charge at kouga but trips when koga is pulled down by the prayer beads and ends up falling on top of them.

He gets back up and says "Kagome what did dog turd over their make you do to me both boys glare at her.

(Kouga glare at kagome WOW)

"SIT DOWN boys" To tumps are heard leaving a totall of 3 human impressions in the dirt.

"Now that I managed to get you two to calm down" a thump is heard " oh sorry kouga, anyway im going to eat and to ask sango how her day went and if you to fight again I will say the s and d word. So BEHAVE YOURSELVES."

Says kagome as she walkes away hufing.

Both boys stare at each other than agree to a truce.

Now poor inuyasha finally has something in common with Kouga.

Yah an extra long, I think chapie.

Yah, im two away from reaching my goal please tell your friends about me if you liked my story. And the treat I send with this one is…………….. A kimono!

No candy today but cool kimonos for my reviewers.

The word for this chapter is.

"Arigato"

E-mail me and let me know.

LOL

Inuyashakougalegolas

Oh and don't forget to read my other stories.


	10. Midnight strolls

Sorry it took me so long. High School has been hectic lately.

. I made it to 10 reviewers by my birthday I would like to thank you all. bounces around room happily

, FireheartLady,Netiri,Tobias,Jen,damson rhee Moon-dj-rama,Meareah-the-Moon,WaKoWiThNoLiFe,Dragonmage,and Shizuka.

So im updating some of my stories as promised oh and thanks again.

I actually got a lot more new reviewers since my last update but I lost track but hey im updating so be happy.

Thanks to everyone for all of their awesome reviews, its greatly appreciated.

Chapter 10

Inuyasha having something in conmen with Kouga? Odd right.

It was even stranger at dinner because they were both acting civil.

Did someone put a spell on them or something? Thought Kagome to herself.

To Kagome's despair the peace was broken when Lily and her parents came in saying they needed to change the room arrangements because once again they had more sick people needing care in their house. Miroku was assigned a room with Sango, Kagome with Inuyasha, and poor Kouga got the couch.

"There is no way in hell im going to let a mutt face like you sleep in **My** woman's room. I will go with her and you can have the couch," replied Kouga hotly.

"First off she is not your woman, secondly you were told to sleep on the couch so go already. Shoo wolf boy."

Kagome who was already getting a headache from the arguing from both sides except on her left their were more comments on the lines of "Pervert" and "You dirty lecher"

So she did the first thing that came to her she yelled at the top of her lungs. **"SHUT UP!"**

The room got dead silent on her left but for some reason the demons hadn't heard her. Don't ask me how that was possible but it happened so her next comment was.

"**SIT DOWN BOYS"** two loud crashes were herd echoing through out the halls but no one in the castle even turned their heads it had become such a regular part of their lives they didn't notice it.

In a now somewhat calm voice " Sango and I will share a room Shippo and Kouga can share a room and Miroku and Inuyasha you two have to figure it out how you two are going to share the couch."

With that everyone left to his or her prospective sleeping spots.

Once in their rooms the girls began to discus the day's events.

"So Sango how did you first events go?" Asked kagome.

"Perfect actually me and that lecher both finished our rounds with first places."

"Why do you still insist on calling him that I know he is that way but I can tell you like him, have you ever stopped to think about if he gropes you because he likes you?"

Sango turned a bright red color. "There is no way that lec.. Miroku likes me and if he does its only his "like of the female body" as he so plainly put it"

"Oh come on. Ill let you think about it over night in the mean time we should get some shut eye we have even more contest tomorrow if we ever want to make it home."

"Night Kagome"

"Night Sango"

Ugg sorry this chapter is veerrry slow, my brain has run out of creative juice lately but im still trying to squeeze out some semblance of a chappie, I had a lot more reviewers than stated above, its just that because I got kicked off the internet for a week its going to take me a while to update that.

UWTOIA (until we think of inuyasha again)

Inukouleg (my name is getting to long to type anymore)


	11. Hugs and confessions

AN wow I haven't updated in a long time, moving I guess can do the to ya sometimes plus having a boyfriend can be pretty distracting I must say.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the anime characters.

Warning this a slightly fluffy chapter so if you don't like that kinda thing here is a

warning.

Tossing and turning in her bed was not helping poor kagome sleep her first night in this strange world. Finally giving up on sleep she kicked off her sheets and decided to take a walk it was just to hot for her. Silently she slipped out of her room checking that no one had woken up as she walked outside. It wasn't that she was sneaking anywhere its just she wanted to be alone for a little while. So absorbed in trying to stay quiet she completely missed the ear twitch from the extremely cramped couth full of male bodies.

Kagomes pov

Sigh its such a stress lately all of these Olympic games that we have to win plus Koga and Inuyasha are really close to driving me to insanity sigh

Normal pov

As she continued her little walk about she was still completely unaware of a pair of golden eyes fallowing her wherever she walked. That is until all of a sudden she felt a rush of air and bumped into a large wall of flesh which luck or unlucky for her, she couldn't figure out which it was at the moment, caught her before she fell. Blushing on contact she was about to thank him before she heard the usual arrogant comment "and just what do you think your doing wandering around this time of night?" the thank you instantly forgotten as she pushed off his hands about to yell at him for scaring her so much when she just gave up

sigh

"What the hell is your problem now wench!"

"Im just tired of all this I want to go home. You can't really understand but juggling 2 lives is not an easy task especially when they are 500 years apart." "Just don't argue with me anymore tonight Inuyasha I just needed a little peace, but now that you're here I guess I should go back inside"

Just as she turned to leave and head back inside she was pulled back into a fierce hug

" I now im not the perfect person to try and help you because I cant understand what you're going through but im always here to listen if you need it… I know my opinion as a half-demon may not be much but…"

"Don't you ever say that never put yourself down like that your blood doesn't make you a bad person. I really appreciate this Inuyasha just knowing that your hear by my side can help me get through anything." She smiled up at Inuyasha, maybe it was that she was tired, maybe it was because Inuyasha was holding her but she never gave a second thought to what she said next as she went to go back to her room. "Never forget Inuyasha I like you for who you are be that human, half-demon or demon, you will always be the same Inuyasha. The man I love." With a smile she left the stunned Inuyasha and went back to her room. While only one thought was passing through our favorite half breeds mind at the moment….

'_She loves me?'_

Help please I need a beta reader anyone that wants the job please contact me at help.

Well what do you think? Horrible, good, ok? Your comments are greatly appreciated. Im kinda at a block right now I don't know where to go from here please let me know if any of you have suggestions and ill try to put them in.

Till next time

inukouleg


End file.
